A Day in the Life of an ExRogue
by Kahlan the Confessor
Summary: A Day in the Life of Marie This is M for a reason.


**A Day in the Life of an Ex-Rogue**

_Disclaimer: Ain't mine_

_A/N My 1st X-men fanfiction. Here you go._

The bell rang and all of Scott Summers's students flew out the door. Last period on Friday with a long weekend ahead called for a celebration. Scott moved around his class room in an out of reach corner of Xavier's School for Gifted Students. He straitened desks and threw away sheets of paper. He heard the last of the students parade out of his wing of the building and silence following. He sat at his desk and began to work through his papers for the weekend. Around 6 a soft knock was heard at the door.

"Come in." The door opened and a petite young woman in the student uniform entered. The young student had reddish brown hair with permanent white streaks at the front. Her hair was tied up in a pony tail. The uniform skirt was folded under, five inches short of legal, and high up on her thigh. Her shirt was a white button up that was unbuttoned half way down her chest and her breasts nearly spilled out and was unbuttoned from the bottom to show off her toned stomach. Her legs were covered with school girl thigh-highs, white. Around her wrist was a blood red bracelet. "Marie, why are you dressed like…?"

She cut him off. "Mista Summers, Ah didn't understand today's assignment. Do ya think ya could show meh how to do it?" Marie asked in a sugar sweet voice overly laden with a stronger accent then her normal one. She walked across his room, her hips swaying, and sat on his desk, crossed her legs and turned her face innocently towards him. "Pretty please, with a _cherry_ on top."

"Ssss-sure, Miss. Rrrr-rogue."

Marie let her books topple over and slid off Scott's desk. She bent down in front of him and stayed down a little longer then necessary. She turned around still bent down before standing back up. She walked around his desk and opened her book in front of him. She bent sideways over the desk so that her shirt hung open even more. "That part about the female _sexual_ organs got meh a little bit confused. Could ya go over my Ah mean the parts again?"

Scott could only nod. Marie pointed to the top of the picture's outer organs.

"Tt-that that is the clitoris. It uh is the uh ah pleasssure point on a female."

"What do ya mean pleasure point, Mista Summers?"

"Well, see when pressure is uh placed on this ah point it makes the woman very ah ah happy."

"Could you show me, Mista Summers?" Scott looked up at her with wide eyes. "Please, please, Mista Summers. I'll even be the _cherry _on top." Marie pushed her skirt up to reveal no underwear. She reached for his hand and pressed it against her pleasure point. "Oh, Mista Summers, Oh yes." After a few moments of this, she pushed his chair back to the wall and bent over the desk in front of him, lifting her skirt to reveal her pale bottom. "Mista Summers, can you show me the other parts with your parts?"

"Uh Marie, anyone can see…"

"Mista Summers, fuck me." Scott's protests died. He stood up and slid his pants and boxers down his thighs. He lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist. Forgetting about protection, he plundered into her. "Oh God Mista Summers oh harder faster. Yeah sugah fuck me yes oh fuck me yes harder fuck sugah oh yes yes yes Mista Summers oh Scott oh fuck god." Scott slid one hand over her bottom and gripped her hip to hold her in place. The other hand slid around her front to rub against her pleasure point. "Oh god. SCOTTTTTTT!" Scott felt her earthquake around him. He still held back. Holding her hips and turning them around and her around so she was on top of him, facing him, and he was sitting on the desk. He held tight to her hips, bouncing her up and down, prolonging her orgasm. He didn't know how long he pounded into her; her screams carrying his name out across the empty wing. He felt her start to actually milk him, purposefully, and he grinned. He pushed up into her a few more times before pushing as far as he could go, touching her womb entrance, and let go. They held on tight as both ricocheted into a magnificent state. Afterwards, Scott lay back on the desk and lay her over him, holding her close to his tired body. He smiled as he heard her snores. He lay there for awhile before looking at the clock. It was 7:30 and if they were going to eat with the rest at 8, they needed to change and get down there.

"Marie, Marie baby, wake-up."

"Five more minutes."

"Come on, Marie, I bet you're hungry."

"ghudh"

"Look naked Kurt."

"Ah!!" She yelled jumping off of his lap. "Shield meh eyes."

"Good, you're up."

"Ya ass. Jeez don't go talking about meh brother like that. Scar meh for life why don'tcha?"

"Watch your mouth, young lady or I'm going to be forced to give you detention."

"But Ah love detention, Mista Summers. It makes me feel naughty."

"Gosh, keep talking like that, Marie, and we'll never make it out of here and I'm hungry."

"Hey ya started it."

He grabbed her hips from behind. "And I'll finish it later but right now we well you need to go change."

"Yes, Mista Summers, Sir."

"Smart ass."

"Ya just can't stop talkin' 'bout my ass now can ya?"

"But you have such a lovely behind."

"And Ah'll let ya touch later but right now dinner. Ya made me hungry."

"Let's go."

They hurried out of the room.

oOo

Thirty minutes later, Scott sat at the table with a few of the others. Marie entered and took a seat next to Scott. Nobody even noticed. Marie leaned over. "Oh Mista Summers. Ah think Ah may have to do detention in meh room tonight."

She smirked at his reaction. "Shh, not at supper, love."

"Mama, Adeline pulled meh hair. Can ya punish her?" A small voice asked from the other side of Marie. Marie turned to look at the child. She picked her up and sat her on her lap.

"And what did ya do to Addie?"

"Nothing, Mommy." The child smiled too innocently. "Ah'm ya angel."

"More like devil." Muttered Logan from across the table. "Do you know what that child did with my beer?"

"Wolvie, I though I told you to keep beer away from my children." Scott said scolding towards the larger man.

"Sorry, one-eye, I forgot." Logan said sheepishly.

"Next time I'll fetch Marie on you." Logan paled. Marie ignored the two and turned to her daughter.

"Now, sweetie, what did ya to do to Addie?"

"Ah took her toy away and broke it."

"So ya provoked Addie's reaction?"

"Yes, Mama."

"So ya learned what happens when ya hurt others. Ah'll talk to ya both later. Now run along, Tabby. And play nice. Ah mean it Tabitha." Tabitha hopped off her mother and hurtled towards the kids' table. "Kids, right honey." She looked over at Scott, running her hand over his on top of the table.

"Mrs. Summers?" Came another little voice.

"Yes, Taini?"

"Can you read me a story and tuck me into bed tonight?"

"Of course, Tai. As soon as Ah feed and put down Jaden, alright?"

"Thank you Mrs. Summers."

"Ah told ya call meh Marie or Mama."

'Thank you, Mrs. Marie." Taini skipped off.

"Eh it's a start."

Loud crying screamed through the air. Marie made to stand.

"Marie, let Uncle Wolvie, get him. You need to eat. 'Rine will bring him in if he needs to feed."

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Because Marie's tried and neither of us has eaten."

"Fine." Logan pushed off from the table and exited towards the stairs.

Pretty soon, the crying stopped and Logan returned.

"Just needed a change."

"Eh, Ah'm done anyway. Ah'll go feed him so he can sleep."

Marie walked out of the room with Scott falling not to far behind.

oOo

11 that night

"Honey?" Scott called from their room.

"Mmh?" Marie answered from their adjoining bathroom.

"Tabby, Addie, Jade, and Tai are asleep."

"Yeah, so?" Marie asked as she walked into their room to find Scott standing near their bed.

"I think it's time for your detention." Marie giggled as Scott pulled her toward him. He flipped her onto the bed, so she was lying on her stomach. "You've been a naughty girl, Marie. A bad little girl. I think I have to spank you."

"Oh please don't hurt meh." He climbed on top of her legs and playfully swatted at her bottom. "Oh please don't hurt meh, Mista Summers."

Scott turned her over gently. "I'd never hurt you, Mrs. Summers. I love you, Marie."

"Ah love ya too, Scott." Marie said, not surprised at his change in mood. "Oh yeah, Ah gotta surprise for ya."

"Oh yeah what is it?"

Marie reached out for his hand and placed it on her lower abdomen.

"Ya're going to be a father again." Scott's expression lit up and he wrapped his arms around her, burying his head in her hair, kissing the fine strands.

"I can't believe how lucky I am. I have a beautiful wife. Four loving kids. A big wonderfully annoying family and the best woman any man could ever want. Now you've gone and made everything even more perfect. I think we may just kill Logan yet."

Marie giggled some more.

"Ya called him Logan. Ya do care for him."

"Shh it's a secret but it's not secret to how much I love you."

"Ah you're turning into a sap."

"Just for you, baby." Scott said with a grin. "Now where were we?"

Scott continued as Marie giggled.

oOo

A/N sorry about that ending. I'm a film student so I'm thinking of it from a film POV (towards the end) so it's suppose to be like a black shot and you hear them and then it ends. Also if you're confused, Scott and Marie are married. He teaches English at the institution and she teaches Self-defense and fighting. Tabitha is their oldest daughter at 6, Adeline is 4, Jade is 10 months and she just found out she's pregnant again. Taini is an orphaned mutant that came to the institution and Scott and Marie adopted her. She's 5. I might continue this later. It just popped into my head.


End file.
